liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Felix (010)
Felix, A.K.A. Experiment 010 '''(and temporarily '''Oscar), is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to be a total neat-freak and keep everything clean and tidy (before Jumba originally reprogrammed him). He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is doing janitor work and cleaning things and recycling at Lilo's hula class. Bio Experiment 010 was the 10th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to keep Jumba's house clean, but viewed all organisms (including people) as germs that must be exterminated at all costs. 010 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point, Experiment 010 was activated and captured by Gantu. Lilo & Stitch: The Series Because of 010's tendency to throw out anything even remotely unclean (including prized belongings) Gantu sent 010 to Hämsterviel, but Hämsterviel also found 010 annoying, and thus sent him back to Gantu, who abandoned 010. Left with nothing else to do, 010 started cleaning up the island until he was discovered by Lilo and Stitch, who took him home and named him Felix. At first, Felix's cleanliness proved useful, until he began destroying and throwing out Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley's personal belongings. Eventually, Felix decided to "sterilize" the four as well, and, locking them in the house with him, relentlessly pursued them until they were able to trap him. Jumba then reprogrammed Felix to be less of a neat-freak, but rather than just like dirt, it caused Felix to begin making things incredibly dirty. Thus, Lilo and Stitch sent Felix back to Gantu as a present, but due to his new programming, rather than help Gantu clean up his ship like the latter hoped, Felix made it even dirtier. Felix reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Felix, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Felix participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Felix appears in his own episode in the Stitch! anime where Stitch summons him so he can get out of cleaning the house. In this episode, it is shown that Felix has a defect that kicks in when he is faced with anything antique. Felix doesn't understand the concept of antiques, and as far as he knows, they only collect dust. Therefore, his programming causes him to terminate anything aged in order to prevent the buildup of dust. In the end, he is reprogrammed to collect things that can be renewed and recycles them. His one true place after this is as a mobile recycling service. Felix makes another appearance in the season 1 finale, "Showdown with Hämsterviel" where Hämsterviel puts him along with Sparky and Angel under his control. Personality Felix was originally obsessed with cleanliness to the point that he considered even people germs that must be sterilized at all costs. After Felix was reprogrammed, he became obsessed with dirt. Felix is currently obsessed with cleanliness instead of dirt. Biology Appearance Felix is a short green anteater-like experiment with a small body, mouth, arms and legs, a thin long tail with a brushy fuzz at the end, a large head with a long tubular elephant/vacuum-like trunk that can fire lasers out, large dark black eyes, small short ears, four fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, all ending in black claws, and three dark-tipped antennae arranged in a crest-like structure. Special Abilities Felix can suck up objects and dust using his anteater-like trunk/snout and sweeping with his tail. When he was reprogrammed, Felix could release the sucked-up dirt in massive bursts. He can also shoot lasers out of its snout, which are used to disintegrate germs and small creatures. Weaknesses However, he had a problem with doing these tasks: he threw away anything, assuming it was trash, and tried to "sterilize" anyone, assuming they were germs. 010 was upgraded to try to be less of a neat-freak. Instead, he turned into a dirt-maker (renamed Oscar), so Lilo gave him to Gantu. He also "sterilizes" anything aged or antique in order to prevent it from collecting dust, as seen in the Stitch! anime. Trivia *Felix appears, along with several other "Lilo & Stitch" characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Felix's pod color is green. Gallery felix_or_is_it_oscar_by_experiments.jpg 010 felix by bricerific43-d57kgar.jpg 010_felix_update_by_bricerific43-d5ar135.jpg 010_felix_size_comparison_by_bricerific43-d5a770y.jpg|Felix's size comparison 7d590a4cab40f6d98e3d3739cb8a0ce4-d2xudst.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h47m33s28.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h30m09s31.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h30m21s164.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h34m06s93.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h54m52s57.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h55m01s160.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h55m11s4.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h55m21s68.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h55m45s97.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h55m56s193.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h56m04s25.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h56m09s81.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h56m18s129.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h34m21s245.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h56m47s193.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h56m39s109.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h56m56s26.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h04m15s60.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h36m03s1.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h04m24s136.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h04m39s35.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h36m12s90.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h06m37s203.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h36m28s235.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h07m14s40.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h07m24s133.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h36m42s115.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h36m52s230.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h07m57s223.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h09m53s120.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h10m08s251.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h11m35s105.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h37m30s97.png|Felix firing his laser vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h37m58s130.png|"Dirty!" vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h13m29s224.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h13m19s2.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h13m45s138.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h14m25s226.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h14m05s65.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h14m36s137.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h14m54s36.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h38m58s173.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h15m31s168.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h15m38s238.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h15m43s37.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h16m17s109.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h39m18s171.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h16m31s1.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h16m40s79.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h39m27s235.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h16m56s7.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h18m08s176.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h18m13s7.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h18m48s218.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h18m54s162.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h19m30s227.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h20m31s93.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h20m14s192.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h39m50s215.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h20m51s12.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h42m54s255.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h43m00s69.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h43m24s52.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h21m11s241.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h42m37s94.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h22m07s18.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h22m13s86.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h22m47s43.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h22m57s31.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h23m23s22.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-08h50m27s89.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h23m41s202.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h47m59s238.png|"Dirty, dirty, dirty!" vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h24m26s105.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h24m32s190.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h51m18s183.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h25m39s87.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h25m46s155.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h26m07s129.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h26m32s119.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h26m46s253.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h27m08s219.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h27m12s19.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h27m17s56.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h27m23s120.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h27m27s168.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h27m49s123.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h27m54s178.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h30m58s164.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h49m04s123.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h52m54s55.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h32m49s34.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-16h33m09s0.png ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-19-53.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-20-26.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h43m09s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h44m00s166.png vlcsnap-2013-04-08-23h08m03s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h46m33s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h15m27s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h43m40s218.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-13h35m17s120.png Felixwindow.jpg ImagesCANTV9OU.jpg 1000px-Stitch_angel_sparky_felix.jpg screenCapture 29.01.13 20-20-40.jpg ScreenCapture 29.01.13 20-13-47.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-16-24.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-28-44.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-29-44.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-30-43.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-31-25.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-31-49.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-32-17.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-56-33.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-56-53.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-57-10.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-57-39.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-38-39.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-39-43.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-40-10.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-41-00.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-42-50.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-43-07.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-43-25.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-44-51.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-45-19.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-45-47.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-46-11.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-47-03.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-47-26.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-48-03.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-06-25.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-06-43.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-07-34.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-08-22.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-08-46.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-09-08.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-09-40.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-10-41.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-10-58.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-11-43.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-12-19.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-13-48.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-14-12.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-14-57.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-15-28.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-16-17.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-16-34.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-16-51.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-17-14.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-17-34.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-18-21.jpg felix29.png felix30.png felix31.png felix32.png felix33.png felix34.png felix35.png felix36.png felix37.png felix38.png felix39.png felix40.png felix41.png felix42.png felix43.png felix44.png felix45.png felix46.png felix47.png felix48.png felix49.png felix50.png|Felix's defect kicks in felix51.png felix52.png felix53.png|Felix vacuuming up old books felix54.png felix55.png|Felix firing laser blasts felix56.png|Felix asleep felix57.png felix58.png felix59.png felix60.png|Controlled by Hamsterviel panes06.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males Category:Captured Experiments